The invention relates to a fastening arrangement for fastening a flexible element to a rigid element.
Such fastening arrangement includes a first closure element and a second closure element, which each consist of a plug part, a housing part and a catch. Each closure element is closed in that the plug part and the housing part are put together in a closing direction until snapping into place in a closed position and in the closed position are then held at each other by the catch against the closing direction. Each housing part is formed such that by means of a relative movement of the housing part relative to the plug part in an opening direction, which differs from the closing direction, the plug part is pushed out of the catch and the closure element hence can be opened. The plug part of the first closure element and the plug part of the second closure element are firmly arranged on the one of the rigid element and the flexible element, and the housing part of the first closure element and the housing part of the second closure element is firmly arranged on the other one of the rigid element and the flexible element.
The flexible element to be fastened by means of the fastening arrangement for example can constitute a floor mat which is to be arranged and to be fastened on a vehicle floor realizing a rigid element.
A floor mat conventionally is fastened on a vehicle floor by two pushbutton-like fastening means, so that the floor mat is secured against slipping. The pushbutton-like fastening means are closed by pressing and opened again by pulling. With such type of fastening it can occur, however, that the user inserts the floor mat carelessly and the fastening means do not or at least not completely get in engagement. It can also occur that e.g. in case of a crash or a strong foot movement the mat is torn out of the fastening means. In the worst case, both can lead to the fact that a floor mat for a driver seat slips under the accelerator or brake pedal of the vehicle and blocks the accelerator or brake pedal, so that the vehicle no longer is controllable.